


The Wedding Date

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, That got out of control, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam asks Nigel to accompany him to his ex girlfriend Beth's wedding and things happen? I'm horrible and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nigel blinked, unsure if he’d heard correctly. 

“You need me to…what?”

Adam frowned, “Please don’t make me repeat myself.” 

“No, it’s just,” Nigel took a final drag of his cigarette and then tossed it over the balcony, making Adam wince but say nothing, “Most people wouldn’t have the fucking balls to ask or even want me of all fucking people to pretend to be their date at someone’s wedding.” 

Adam blinked at him, “Why?” 

Nigel smiled, “Darling, you know I’m not exactly boyfriend material. You’ve heard my story about Gabi…” 

“Your wife cheated on you, that wasn’t your fault. Beth is getting married and I said I would go, I don’t want to go alone so I lied and I’m not a very good liar so I said I was dating you which she believed because I talk about you all the time in my letters.” 

“Adam, it’s just not a good idea.” 

He watched Adam’s emotions play across his features, the hurt expression he wasn’t used to seeing. Not from Adam, never him. They hadn’t known each other long but fuck if he’d ever deliberately hurt him. 

Adam nodded, “Fine, I…I’ll go then.” 

Nigel felt like a monster for the first time in a long while, the slip of Adam’s shoulders and his hanging head only made it worse as he stomped off towards the door. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, taking a long breath before he turned around and called out, “Wait.” 

Adam turned, “What? I need to go call Beth and change it, she’ll be sympathetic and tell me I’ll find someone which is a lie because I won’t and then I’ll be subject to constant conversations at this wedding while she…” 

“I’ll go,” Nigel mumbled, sighing loudly, “I’ll be your fucking boyfriend for the night, Mister Perfect.” 

Adam’s smile was radiant, a choir of angels might have come out to sing behind him as he brightened the room with it, as he asked, “You will? You said no.” 

“I changed my mind, when do you need me?” 

Adam was still smiling, “Saturday, it’s at the Cathedral down on…” 

Nigel smiled, “I know the place, I didn’t think we’d go to the church.” 

Adam blinked, “Aren’t we supposed to?” 

“Whatever you want, Adam, I’m yours for the night. All yours.” 

Adam blushed slightly and Nigel couldn’t help but cross the room to be closer to him. Adam fucking Raki. 

This was a horrible fucking idea. 

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam said, standing there staring at him like he hung the moon and fucking stars. 

“It’s not a problem, don’t worry, I…good night.” 

Adam nodded and left his apartment, Nigel sighing deeply at his stupid ideas. 

It wouldn’t be hard to pretend to be in love with Adam, he’d been half in love with him for way too fucking long already. The only thing that would be hard was keeping that from Adam himself. 

“I need a fucking drink,” he mumbled, cursing as he stomped off towards his fridge. 

It was gonna be a long fucking week.


	2. Chapter 2

“Beth, this is Nigel.” 

The woman in question seemed like the perfect girlfriend for Adam: pretty and harmless. When she looked Nigel and up down, her eyes narrowing even before she spoke, he started to realize just how perfect she wasn’t.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Still smoking and beating people for a living?” 

Nigel patted the pocket on his suit coat, “Fucking always. Still thinking about yourself and acting better than everyone else?” 

Beth scoffed and Adam pulled his arm, “Nigel, apologize that was mean.” 

Nigel rolled his eyes, “I apologize, I’m sure you’re much better than I fucking am. Fuck, I need a drink.” 

He started to step away and Adam grabbed his arm, surprising them both as he said, “Beth, you should apologize too. Nigel is good at his job and smoking is hard to quit when you don’t want to.” 

Beth looked like she’d rather chew nails than apologize to him but she did anyway, “Sorry, I”m sure you’re fantastic at your job. Someone has to do it, right?” she laughed, suddenly turning around and calling out, “Bill! Honey come here!” 

Nigel felt Adam’s hand on his arm tighten and he moved his other behind, pulling Adam closer as the groom came into view. Clean cut blonde, blue eyed, his suit costing more than Nigel was sure every piece of clothing he fucking had in his closet. 

“Hello,” Bill said, his smile fake. 

Nigel put out his hand and Bill shook it, turning to Adam who repeated the gesture though Nigel clearly could see he didn’t want to. He said, “Thanks for coming.” 

“Honey, this is Adam.” 

“Oh Adam, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Suddenly the warm smile turned into something almost too warm, his hand coming out to touch Adam’s shoulder but Nigel did instead, pulling Adam in even closer as he preceded to kiss Adam’s cheek. 

“You wanna dance gorgeous?” Nigel flirted, whispering in his ear. 

Adam turned to look at him, obvious panic in his eyes. “Yes. It was nice meeting you.” 

They turned and the music was something slow, Nigel pulling Adam in just enough to feign dancing as he asked, “You okay?” 

“Why would he have heard so much about me? What’s wrong with me? Why would she even talk about me? What...” 

Nigel pulled him in slowly, his hand at Adam’s back as he did and he said, “Nothing, nothing at fucking all Adam. Fuck her, and fuck him too.” 

Adam leaned against Nigel’s chest, his racing heart and rapid breathing obvious this close as he breathed into Nigel’s ear, “You shouldn’t talk that way about them at their wedding.” 

Nigel’s hand came up to touch Adam’s back as he grinned, their eyes meeting at the simple touch, “I can talk about them any way I please, darling. You clearly have never been to a wedding before. Most of the people here are bashing them in some way.” 

Adam smiled, “No, they aren’t.” 

“They should be,” Nigel’s hand came off Adam’s back and down to his waist, asking, “This okay?”

Adam nodded, “I...thank you.” 

“For?” 

Adam leaned in and his head rested at the crook of Nigel’s shoulder as he said, “For being so nice to me, and listening to me. No one listens to me.” 

Nigel couldn’t help but tense up at the idea, pulling Adam in just thinking about it and he whispered with his lips to Adam’s ear, “You’re welcome.” 

The dance ended and they headed back for their table, a mess of people who seemed to be the castoffs from Beth’s circle of friends. Nigel pulled out Adam’s seat and pulled it in close when they both sat down, his arm over Adam’s shoulder as he leaned in to whisper, “All right?” 

Adam smiled at him, “I’m sorry I got so upset, I just,” his smile wilted a bit, “I don’t like people talking about me behind my back. I…” 

“It was a shitty thing to do,” Nigel whispered, “She shouldn’t have told that asshole anything, darling.” 

Adam frowned, picking up his glass as he drank, “He’s her husband.” 

“So? It’s not his business who came before him.” 

Adam smiled, “Significant others are supposed to share everything.” 

“Who fucking says?” Nigel gestured to the waiter walking around, “No one needs to know my business unless I fucking tell them.” 

“Maybe you should have,” Adam mumbled. 

“Gabi didn’t want to know, believe me.” 

The other guests at their table seemed to be paying more attention than they should have, Nigel ready to tell them to fuck off but Adam grabbed his thigh under the table which was enough to stop him completely. “It’s okay,” Adam sighed, “Nigel, don’t.” 

“Mind their own fucking business.” 

“They want to listen to you bad mouth the bride, you said that’s what people did at weddings.” 

Nigel smiled at him, “Was that a joke, darling?” 

Adam blushed, “I…maybe.” 

Nigel patted the hand that rested still on his upper thigh, the warmth of it seeping in through his pant leg and making his cock stir but Nigel could do nothing but stare at Adam as his cheeks got redder. 

“I’m hungry,” Adam mumbled, “I should’ve eaten before we left.” 

Nigel frowned, remembering Adam’s preferred meal and knowing that wouldn’t be served tonight for sure. He’d read the invitation. 

“We can go? Come back? “ 

Adam shook his head. “No, I’m fine. It’s fine.” 

The waiter he’d seen earlier seemed to have left him high and dry, Nigel sighing as he said, “Be right back, darling, you thirsty?”

Adam nodded, “Please.”

Nigel left and headed for the bar, letting himself relax as he leaned against it. “One Coke, and one Vodka straight up.” 

“Hey there,” someone said to his left, Nigel not even looking up until a hand came to rest on his arm. 

A woman was leaning against the bar that before Adam he wouldn’t have hesitated hitting on, taking in the shining blue dress she wore reminding him of nothing but Adam’s eyes and fucking stars. 

Fuck he was so far gone. 

“Not interested,” he said, grabbing the two drinks the bartender handed him, “Nice dress.” 

She frowned, looking down as he took off back towards the table. 

They were serving suddenly, a mess of waiters were around making maneuvering hard but he found his way. “Miss me?” 

Adam smiled, his entire face brightening again before Nigel’s eyes. “Yes, I don’t like these people.” 

Nigel had to curb down a laugh and instead kissed Adam’s cheek without thought, whispering, “Neither do I.” He felt Adam stiffen under him, pulling back to frown, “Adam?” 

The frown there made Nigel worry but Adam shook his head, “I’m fine.” 

Dinner was served, Nigel finished his vodka and got two others during the silent meal the stiffness in Adam’s entire being making him worried the longer they sat there. 

He watched Adam eat soup but little else, still frowning and occasionally looking over at him only to look away when Nigel caught him. 

After his third drink Nigel had just about enough of the silent treatment, “What did I do?” 

Adam was nursing his second Coke, the bridal party was starting to talk about the bride and groom so it was hard to hear but when he whispered, “Nothing you weren’t supposed to,” Nigel got even more confused. 

The waiters had suddenly seemed to disappear. Nigel was itching for a cigarette and having just about enough of this shit, leaning in to whisper, “I’m going out to smoke, “ barely looking back as he made his way out of the ballroom. 

Outside the air was cool but not at all sobering, his drunken buzz making Nigel wish he was monster enough to take advantage of this situation. 

But it was Adam. 

Fucking Adam Raki. 

“Light?” 

He saw the same woman from the bar, her icy glare making him smirk, “Here.” 

She caught his tossed lighter easily, lighting a cigarette and mumbling, “You here with someone?” 

“Yes.” 

He took a drag, turning away from her to blow it out. 

“You know…” 

Nigel took another drag and turned, “Not fucking interested, same as before.”

She scoffed, “Well I…” 

He put his cigarette out in the ashtray between them, ignoring her completely as he went back inside heading straight for the open bar when he got into the ballroom. 

Not that Adam wanted him at the table anyway. 

“Vodka.”

Two drinks later he was more than drunk now, knowing he should get back to Adam and apologize but knowing he might fall over if he did. 

“I should’ve known where to find you, “ he heard, turning to see Beth glaring openly at him. 

“Look,” he slurred, “Iwasgest…”

“You really aren’t the type of person Adam should be with, you know?” she said, “He really doesn’t understand...” 

“Fuck you!” he yelled, “Hesnota…” he stood up and nearly stumbled off the chair, “Hestrong, Adamstrong, he…” 

“Nigel?” 

Nigel smiled, “Adam.” 

Adam came over and stood between them, Nigel could almost see the fire coming off of him his angel was so angry, “Why are you yelling at Nigel?” 

“Adam I was just…” 

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, you’re being rude.” 

The bride bitch stood there and made a noise, turning and running off. Nigel stared at Adam with a smile, “Mssedyou.” 

Adam frowned, eyeing the glasses on the table, “You drank too much, we should get a room.” 

Nigel laughed, leaning on his shoulder and mumbling, “ImsoinlovewithyouLoveyousomuch,” right before he threw up all over Adam’s shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up he groaned, staring up at a shiny white ceiling covered in shining stars. “Where the fuck?” 

“You’re awake.” 

Nigel turned, seeing Adam in a robe and seeing his own shirt off. “What?” 

Adam frowned, “You were sick, I got us a room and Beth offered to pay so…I took a shower.” 

Nigel looked at the clock by the bed, it was slightly after midnight and he couldn’t remember the last few hours. “How long was I fucking out?” 

“One hour. You were sick, you threw up on my shoes.” 

“Shit, I’ll pay for them darling I promise,” he saw Adam looked awkward as he sat on the other side of the bed, “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you remember anything at all?” 

Nigel sighed, “Fuck, what else did I do? Did I hurt you? Did I…” he reached out and Adam moved away, “Adam?” 

“You said some things, I just…I was wondering if you remembered.” 

Nigel paled, “I…fuck. Adam, fuck I’m sorry. Whatever it was, I didn’t fucking mean it. I was drunk, I say a lot of shit when I get drunk.” 

He watched Adam’s face fall and his smile was sad, “I thought so,” he looked away “Beth thought we were dating still and I didn’t want to correct her after she offered to pay for the room because it’s very expensive so I told her a King bed would be okay. I hope it’s okay. I’m not used to sleeping with people but I…if you want to shower, you can. You smell like vomit.” 

Nigel sighed, “Yeah, I…yeah.” 

He got out of bed and felt like an asshole, dragging himself away and shuffling to the bathroom, shutting the door and slamming his fist into the wall beside the door. 

“Fuck.” 

Whatever he said it must have been fucking awful. 

Nigel peeled off his boxers, wondering how awkward it was for Adam to get him naked and hating himself for wishing he’d been awake. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray, the warm instant and not making things any better. 

He froze when he noticed the door opening, Adam stood in the middle of the bathroom and said, “I brought towels and the robe, it was in the closet.” 

Nigel opened up the glass door, not giving a fuck he was naked. “Adam, fuck, just tell me what I said so I can fucking fix this.” 

Adam frowned, “You said you were in love with me, that you loved me.”

Nigel paled. “Shit.” 

Adam stepped forward, his eyes wide, “Nigel?” 

He shut the glass door and turned against the wall, “Adam, this is just…fuck, I’ll get it out of my fucking system. I won’t bother you about this, okay? Just, don’t ask about it again.” 

No answer and he relaxed, pressing his forehead against the wall and suddenly turning to find Adam standing with the door open staring openly at him. 

“You’re in love with me,” Adam said, “You are?” 

“Adam, darling, just…” 

Adam dropped his robe and Nigel let out a moan at the sight of him, gorgeous all the way through just like he knew his angel would be. The first step inside was all it took for Nigel to pull him in the rest of the way, their slick skin hitting against each other and making them both shiver. “Nigel, I…I would kiss you but I know your breath tastes like vomit.” 

Nigel laughed, hugging him in close and pressing his lips against Adam’s neck. “Fuck, Adam, fuck. Am I dreaming?” 

“I love you too, a lot, you…I really want to have sex with you, but I don’t think there’s condoms inside the room?” 

Nigel tasted the same spot he’d kissed with his tongue, delighting in the moan he received in return. “We can do other things, darling, but first,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, suddenly stepping out of the shower completely the door closing behind him. 

“Nigel, what are you doing?” 

“I’m brushing my fucking teeth! There’s no way I’m gonna miss out on kissing you.”

Adam leaned against the shower wall, laughing as the door opened again and Nigel nearly slipped in his rush to come back inside. 

“Squeaky fucking clean,” he growled, grabbing Adam and kissing him desperately, moving his own growing hardness against Adam’s own as he did the sensation making them both cry out as his hand joined his hips as he began sucking marks into Adam’s neck. 

“Nigel, I…” 

“Tell me, darling, tell me.” 

“Feels so good, you feel so good.” 

Nigel kissed him again as he stroked, the tensing he could feel in Adam making him move faster towards his goal. He pulled back to watch Adam’s face as he came, head tiled back and the shudder that went completely through them both a rush he knew he would easily become addicted to feeling. 

“Beautiful, fucking gorgeous.” 

Adam frowned, “But you didn’t?” 

Nigel’s hardness still between them he grabbed Adam close again, “Not yet,” he started to move against Adam again and was surprised when Adam stopped him, turning them and grabbing to take Nigel’s cock in his hands, “I want to see you too.” 

It took an embarrassingly short time for him to come at Adam’s touch, his eyes on Nigel’s face as his hands moved and Adam chose to bite the edge of neck just enough to make him come apart completely the groan he emitted loud enough other people probably heard it even through the thick fucking walls. 

Nigel was still coming down from it when Adam kissed his cheek to whisper, “I love you.” 

He sighed, “I’ll never get fucking tired of that. Say it to me till I fall asleep again?” 

Adam grabbed a washcloth from a shelf behind them, handing it to Nigel. “If you wash us both clean, and don’t hog the blankets.” 

Nigel grinned. “I can’t say no to that.”


End file.
